Nunca Podre Olvidarte Adaptacion
by LUZ. C.C
Summary: Vieron una estrella fugaz. Ambos pidieron un deseo, un deseo que quizá no podría cumplirse.  -"Por favor, haz que siempre esté a su lado… no quiero que deje de amarme…"   -"Que nunca se entere de nada, que no sepa que me contrataron para matarla…"


NUNCA PODRE OLVIDARTE

Autor: Gaby Bunny, este fic le pertenece a ella. Yo solo acomode los personajes a como yo creí, y además los personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora y autora original de crepúsculo, así como este fic lo es de la gran autora Gaby Bunny de Sailor Moon.

_**-Prologo -**_

Vieron una estrella fugaz cruzar el firmamento. Ambos pidieron un deseo, un deseo más allá del tiempo y del destino, un deseo que quizá no podría cumplirse, al menos no para uno de ellos.

-"_Por favor, haz que siempre esté a su lado… no quiero que deje de amarme…"_

_-"Que nunca se entere de nada, que no sepa que me contrataron para matarla…"_

CAPITULO 1: **- UN GRAN BAILE -**

**E**staba ahí en el mismo sillón rojo de siempre, sólo que ahora ese color carmín había perdido al paso de los años su bello tono original, lo único que quedaba de aquél mueble en el que se había desahogado en llantos, risas y en el que en ocasiones se aislaba del mundo real para sumirse en un breve letargo, eran sólo unos tristes harapos, sólo unos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fueron, pero a ella eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, así era feliz, curiosamente aún conservaba esa habitación exacta e inmaculadamente igual que hace 50 años, con todos sus aditamentos, incluyendo las viejas fotos donde se veía un grupo de jóvenes felices y lo más curioso es que ese grupo aparecía en casi todas las fotos, sólo que en diferentes lugares. De pronto, al recordar todo aquello, a la pobre anciana se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y vio con desesperación que las manos suaves y tersas de aquéllos días, las manos entre las cuales las rosas se sentían felices ahora sólo estaban en su recuerdo, porque ahora estaban frente a ella unas que le eran totalmente distintas, ahora eran delgadas, arrugadas, deterioradas y temblorosas.

En un acto de conciencia, miró por encima de su hombro derecho y observó detenidamente la solitaria habitación, incrédula pudo ver cómo iban apareciendo uno a uno los fantasmas ataviados con ricos vestidos, grandes peinados y lujosas máscaras que las bellas damas se ponían en el rostro para cubrirlo y hacer más interesante el juego de la seducción. Esa era sin duda una maravillosa fiesta que había marcado su vida de una manera significativa y emotiva…

La habitación mencionada era sólo un pequeño recibidor, porque al abrir la puerta de par en par se abría ante los ojos de los invitados uno de los más bellos salones de toda New England.

Esa noche era sencillamente divina; desde el balcón del ala este, podía verse la bella luna en todo su esplendor, el firmamento estaba silencioso y las estrellas parecían alegres por tal festividad, pero sobretodo la luna presentía que esa noche nacería el amor entre dos jóvenes que romperían todos los esquemas conocidos, estaba segura que esa noche nacería una pareja sin igual…

En aquél salón estaba escuchándose una hermosa melodía interpretada por una de las violinistas más famosas de la ciudad, se trataba de la joven **Rosalie Hale** quien, a pesar de su corta edad, ya se había ganado la fama de una artista con gran trayectoria y es que sencillamente no había nadie que pudiera superarla. Cuando comenzaba a tocar aquél instrumento era como si hipnotizara a cuantos la escuchaban y en esos momentos se podía "percibir" en el aire un extraño olor a brisa marina que deleitaba a todos a su alrededor era por eso que le llamaban La diosa de las profundidades

-Debes estar cansada, llevas mucho tiempo tocando ese violín- le dijo un hombre alto, de cabello corto oscuro y rizado con unos hermosos ojos negros.

-Nunca podría cansarme de hacer lo que me gusta, **Emmett McCarty**- esta vez la que habló fue la joven que estaba deleitando enormemente a los invitados. Es importante mencionar que lo que tenía de talentosa era sólo opacado por su belleza. Era una mujer alta, delgada, con unas finas facciones, su cabello era de color dorado y sus ojos también era azules.

-Sí ya lo sé y extrañamente… no me puedo apartar de ti mientras lo haces-

-¿Ah si, entonces seguiré tocando con tal de que nunca te apartes de mi lado…- expresó en tono juguetón la chica de cabellos dorados lo que hizo sonrojar un poco a Emmett mientras se guía escuchando aquella melodiosa canción proveniente del instrumento que Rosalie tenía en sus manos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, una joven que iba a ser presentada formalmente a la sociedad esa noche estaba muy nerviosa por el evento y más aún por los resultados que podría tener…

Se colocó cuidadosamente en la nuca las gardenias blancas que su padre le regalara esa mañana, y volvió la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo de la habitación.

-**Sue**, arréglame el cabello de una forma diferente a la acostumbrada por favor, péinalo todo hacia arriba- le dijo

-Sí niña, de por sí es un gusto y enorme placer atenderla.

-Ya te dije que no me sigas llamando así Sue, somos amigas y puedes decirme Bella, sin tus cariños yo no podría ser lo que ahora soy- la mujer se volteó a ver a aquella dama que siempre estaba con ella, la que le brindaba consejos y quien la protegía de todo y todos aquellos que le quisieran hacer daño.

Aquella mujer que respondía al nombre de Sue era menudita, delgada, de cabellos largos y negros con unos ojos cafés muy hermosos, una pequeña nariz, llevaba consigo siempre unos aretes en forma de luna que la chica le había regalado y así mismo en su cuello llevaba un mono de color amarillo igual que el vestido que utilizaba esa noche.

-Es que me cuesta un poco de trabajo, después de todo, tú eres hija de los dueños de esta casa y yo…-

-Tú eres… mi mejor amiga, Sue-

Acto seguido las mujeres se abrazaron por unos breves instantes y después Luna comenzó a cepillar la enorme y sedosa cabellera, deshaciendo los rizos que tanto trabajo le habían costado.

La joven se miró en el espejo satisfecha. Sí, era mucho mejor llevar el cabello arriba, así sus pendientes de zafiros lucirían más, iba a usarlos pese a lo que dijera su madre. Tenía que verse deslumbrante; deseaba llamar la atención de todos los jóvenes del baile. Eso haría que aquél príncipe azul se fijara en ella, tal como lo presentía.

De un momento a otro, la música dejó de sonar, las parejas que danzaban en la pista dejaron de moverse y se retiraron a sus asientos. En ese instante un mutismo reinó todo el majestuoso lugar y las asombradas miradas de los invitados se detuvieron en un mismo punto, en una misma persona, el anfitrión del singular baile, el Señor Swan, uno de los hombres más ricos y guapos del condado Medison.

Al verlo cualquier mujer podía palidecer, era muy alto, tanto que muchos se quedaban mudos tan solo con tenerlo enfrente, sus cabellos era marrón, su piel blanca y sus ojos eran de un café enigmático. Para esa noche, había seleccionado uno de sus más lujosos trajes, digno de un rey; sus ropajes eran blancos, tan blancos que destellaban y alumbraban todo el lugar, el saco estaba bordado con hilos de oro y tendía incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes entrelazados con gracia y perfección, llevaba también guantes blancos que no se usaban muy a menudo pero a las damas les parecía un detalle de muy buen gusto y así mismo estaban encantadas con tan menudo personaje.

Hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos que había cesado la música y estaba impaciente por que el baile continuara, pero eso fue imposible, puesto que la presencia de su esposa fue también todo un acontecimiento, ella descendió lentamente por las escaleras con esa belleza, elegancia y gracias que le eran características. Su esposo, quien no la había visto aún, volteó y la recorrió de pies a cabeza con esos enormes ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban a Reene, su esposa. Lucía un vestido rojo que combinaba perfectamente con su blanca piel, llevaba al cuello un sencillo pero caro collar con un rubí en la punta y lo demás eran simples diamantes que le adornaban bellamente, del vestido sólo se podía decir que ninguna otra mujer podría lucirlo como ella y lo más excitante de todo ello era el atrevido escote que dejaba atónitos a cuantos la veían, en esos instantes despertaba pasiones prohibidas entre los caballeros que habían asistido al evento, porque a pesar de que ya era toda una dama, no dejaba de ser la mujer más bella del condado.

Al término del pequeño trayecto recorrido por la dama, la feliz pareja se reunió al final de las escaleras, se miraron a los ojos y finalmente se besaron frente a todos causando un poco de celos entre muchos de los concurrentes, después de la demostración de amor, el señor Swan se dispuso a hablar:

-Queridos invitados que nos han honrado con su presencia en esta noche de luna; hoy es uno de los días más tristes y felices de mi vida. Sin darme cuenta, la niña que jugaba alegremente por esta casa fue creciendo poco a poco. Aún recuerdo cuando nació y la cargué por primera vez entre mis temblorosos brazos y la tuve en mi regazo, pero hoy señores, ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer, muy bella debo agregar, así que hoy corto una de las más bellas flores del jardín de mi corazón, he aquí a mi rosa pequeña, a mi princesa, a mi hija ¡ **Isabella Marie Swan **!-

Al terminar de decir estas palabras el estruendo de los aplausos irrumpió el silencio que unos segundo antes tenía conquistado el lugar, de pronto, Isabella apareció en el salón ataviada con un bellísimo atuendo de seda azul oscuro que brillaba a la luz de las lámparas, y hacía que la piel empolvada de sus hombros y el escote se viera blanca como alabastro. Los pendientes, igual que sus ojos, brillaban intensamente por la emoción. El talle de su vestido tenía un enorme mono de terciopelo negro que resaltaba su diminuta cintura. En el cuello y las muñecas llevaba unas cintas delgadas de terciopelo negro, y tenía un ramo de gardenias blancas sujetas con encaje plateado. Se veía encantadora y lo sabía.

El señor Swan dio dos fuertes y precisas palmadas para indicar que el baile debía continuar y así se hizo, los violines volvieron a sonar, los flautines y flautas volvieron a emitir sonidos agradables al oído y así el baile continuó, los esposos Swan se dirigieron de inmediato al centro de la pista danzando como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, mostrando porqué eran la pareja perfecta. Por otro lado, al pie de la escalera estaba la temerosa y paralizada Isabella con solo diecisiete años, en un instante se vio rodeada de jóvenes que morían por bailar tan solo unos instantes con ella quien, para calmarlos un poco, les prometió una pieza a cada uno puesto que el baile y esa noche apenas comenzaba…


End file.
